


one evening

by chickennezal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lime, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennezal/pseuds/chickennezal
Summary: something about this evening and the rain beating down just stirs you from the inside.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 28





	one evening

the electricity had gone out.

now enveloped in shadows, your room remains dimly lit by laptop screens–long unplugged–and the streetlights filtering inside.

you both idle by the window, perched at the foot of your mattress, and watch the dreary scene of rainfall shrouding the neighborhood, hammering through the roof like a barrage of pebbles.

“it’s really beating down, huh,” you say, watching raindrops race each other to the bottom of the window.

he only hums in response, fixing his gaze outside as if searching for something within that thick veil of rain.

glancing at him, you note the orange glow of streetlights caressing his face, accentuating all the dainty slopes and curves that have always pulled you in like gravity, left you spinning in his orbit.

_he really is too pretty for his own good._

you catch him fiddling his fingers, in that characteristically _akaashi_ way when he’s immersed in thought.

he clears his throat. “i should go.”

your brows furrow in worry. “you’ll catch a cold out there.”

“i have an umbrella, it’s fine.”

_of course, always the boy scout._

you study him for a brief moment, then sigh, stretch out your arms for the _usual_ goodbye hug. he leans in and nestles you in his warmth—too long, and the hand stroking your hair, too tender to pass off as casual. 

too familiar.

maybe from having him over every evening to study, ordering dinner for two, and hanging out late into the night until awkwardness starts lingering. 

then comes the all-too hesitant ‘i should go’, the embrace that spoke volumes of what’s there but left unsaid, the pregnant silence that neither of you bothers to fill in, and the shards of regret that pelt your insides after he says ‘see you tomorrow.’

“akaashi.” your voice is muffled in his shirt.

“hm?”

you pause for a moment, calming yourself with deep breaths, before taking his face between your palms. you brush your lips against his, only briefly. he doesn’t let you pull away. 

time passes in a seamless, disorienting haze; and like the storm outside, he sends lightning sparking down your spine until you’re paralyzed, sunk into the mattress with him towering over you.

“you wanna.. stay over?”

he lets out a soft, humorless chuckle, burying his face in your neck. “that’s a dangerous offer.”

“are you scared?”

“…just a bit.”

“me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> more fics at https://yamaguchi-urusai.tumblr.com/


End file.
